DigiDestined of Darkness
by grimandgrimmer
Summary: MaloMyotismon may be defeated, but that doesn't mean that it's over.  A new threat has risen, and Davis and his friend's only hope is to find the first Digidestined and team up with them.  Sounds easy, right?  Rated T for safety.  Disclaimer inside.


Looks like I've started up another story. However, this isn't a Naruto story, but a Digimon story. I've done a Digimon story before, but the less said about that the better. This is set after the events of Digimon Adventure 02, but before the Epilogue. And yes, this is a challenge from Haseo55. So without further ado, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon series. They belong to Toei Animation. I do own the OCs that will be appearing in this story.

Chapter one

Davis hummed to himself as he walked to school. It had been three months since they had defeated MaloMyotismon and saved both their worlds once again. However, they had lost a friend in BlackWarGreymon and Oikawa had been brainwashed by Myotismon in order to destroy the Digidestined. If it hadn't been for Davis and his friends, their world may not have survived.

After MaloMyotismon's defeat, everything had gone back to normal. During those months, Matt and Sora had announced that they were seeing each other. They had been seeing each other for some time, but were afraid to say anything because Tai had feelings for the girl. To their surprise, Tai had given his blessing. Everyone had been surprised when he did, but didn't anything of it.

As he walked up to the school, he found Yolie Inoue waiting at the doors. When he walked to the doors, Yolie grabbed his hand.

"Yolie, what do you want," Davis asked her, looking confused.

The girl just pulled him along. For a while, they didn't say anything until they reached the computer room. Davis looked around for anyone. Yolie grabbed her device and was about to say something until Davis grabbed her hand.

"Alright Yolie, what's going on? Why are you dragging me to the computer room? Why are we going to the digital world?"

Yolie sighed. "Davis, something happened over there. I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, it seemed to have freaked out a lot of our friends. Everyone else went up ahead."

From Yolie's tone, it sounded like she was serious. Davis nodded and held up his D3. "Digiport open!"

After appearing in the Digital world, TK was waiting for them. The wielder of the Crest of Hope looked visibly shaken.

"TK, what's wrong?" Davis asked him, concerned for his friend.

For a while, TK said nothing. After a while, he said, "You're not going to believe this, but I think someone or something destroyed an In-Training village."

At those words, both Davis and Yolie froze. The In-Training Digimon was pretty much like the toddlers of the real world. They had no understanding of the digital world. When they grew into Rookies, they would leave the village to make room for more In Training Digimon.

"What kind of In-Training digimon?" Davis asked.

"They were Pagumon, Davis. We got a message saying that a group of Digimon had attacked it, killing everyone there. When we saw the area, there was nothing there. All that was left was a crater. They wiped the whole place out." TK was trying his best not to cry. Even though the Pagumon were Virus types, they were just mean spirited Digimon. They loved to pull tricks. They didn't deserve to be wiped out like that.

Davis's eyes narrowed. Who would do such a thing, wiping out digimon who had done nothing wrong? Just as he was about to ask, everyone else had arrived. Like TK, Cody looked pale, as did Kari and Ken. Izzy didn't say anything; he just looked down at the ground.

For a while, no one said anything, and then a loud beeping sounded from Izzy's computer. He opened it and found a message on it. "Hey guys, I have an email." At those words, everyone crowded around him. He clicked on it, and out popped a message. The message read, _'If you are reading this, then this means__ that you have discovered what happened. Do you wish to know who did this? Or do you want to live in blissful ignorance?' _

For a while, no one said anything. Then TK asked, "So what should we do?"

Cody looked at his teammates. Beside him was Armadillomon. "I guess we should see what this is all about. Whoever did this has to pay."

Davis nodded. "I guess everyone else wants to do this as well, right?" Everyone nodded. "Davis, it doesn't matter what anyone else says; we need to check this out. Maybe this person can give us all the answers."

Just as Izzy put in his answer, the screen started to flicker. The screen continued to do so until the screen went black. Then, the screen turned white and shot out some sort of beam. The beam took the form of a large sphere, which split into two spheres. In one sphere had the appearance of what looked like a golden dragon. The other sphere had the appearance of a robot of sorts.

"**Greetings children," **said the dragon, his voice full of wisdom. **"****My name is Fanglongmon, and my associate is named Yggdrasil. We are the ones that had sent you the message."**

At those words, Gatomon's eyes widened. "No way, you can't be the Fanglongmon! He's a myth!"

Kari looked at her partner strangely. "Gatomon, do you know who this Fanglongmon is supposed to be?"

Gatomon nodded. "Fanglongmon is said to be the leader of the Sovereigns. He's also part of another group known as the Deities of the Digital World. His title is the Deity of Light."

"And who is this Yggdrasil?

Gatomon shook her head. "I don't know who he is, since he isn't a digimon."

Fanglongmon chuckled. **"****I see my reputation precedes me. Digidestined, the Digital World is once again in danger. That village is one of many villages that have been attacked. They have been attacked by those who have one particular goal: the cleansing of the Digital World."**

Davis shuddered at that idea. "Who would do such a thing?"

At those words, Yggdrasil started to talk. **"****The one that did this is named Cherubimon. Cherubimon has gathered many Angel digimon in order to fulfill his goal. His mission is to eradicate the so called evil from the Digital World so that no one has to suffer. However, what he is doing is upsetting the balance of the Digital World.****"**

At those words, TK couldn't believe it. "Wait, Angel digimon? But why would they do this? Aren't they the good guys?"

Fanglongmon chuckled. **"****You really think that? You think just because they look like angels it means that they are automatically the good guys. Believe what you want. The point is that what Cherubimon is doing is dangerous. If he is to wipe out all digimon that he sees as 'evil', we would have no choice but to destroy the Digital World and rebuild it from scratch."**

Cody's eyes widened. "What about our partners?" He asked them.

If it could, Yggdrasil could smirk. **"****If your partners were in the digital world when this happened, they would have all their memories erased. In short, they would never remember you who you are. They would know that they would be your partners, but they would have no reason why."**

Yolie's eyes widened. "So they wouldn't be our friends anymore, is that what you're saying?"

Ken looked at Yggdrasil. "It's sort of like having to reboot your computer when its hard drive is wiped clean. It's been your computer since day one, but all of its memory is gone. I think that's what he's trying to say."

"**Correct."** Fanglongmon said.

"So let's beat them up!" Davis said, pumping his fist in the air.

"**Negative."** Yggdrasil stated. **"****If you were to fight Cherubimon and his army, your chances of success would be lower than ten percent."**

"What!" Davis yelled out. "What about Tai and the others? If we teamed up with them, then surely we could beat them?"

"**I'm afraid my friend has a point. It wouldn't matter if you brought in an army of Digidestined, the result is the same."**

"So in other words, there's nothing we can do." Cody said.

"**There is one thing you could do."** Yggdrasil said. "**There are others who have done this before you, before this Tai person."**

At those words, Gatomon's eyes lit up. "You're talking about the original Digidestined, aren't you? But we had never heard from them or had seen them!"

"**True, they had stayed out of the fight between you and MaloMyotismon, but I think they will be able to help you this time."** Fanglongmon said.

"**Chances of succeeding have increased to sixty percent."** Yggdrasil stated.

"So all we have to do is find the original Digidestined and team up with them, right? This is going to be so awesome!" Davis said his voice full of excitement.

"So what do we need to do in order to find them?" Yolie asked.

At those words, Fanglongmon smiled.

"**First of all, you'll need to meet the second Deity of the Digital World. He resides in the Dark Ocean."**

At those words, everyone looked at him in shock.

"**Oh yeah, you'll need your digimon. It's a very dangerous place. Good luck."**

And with those words, Fanglongmon and Yggdrasil disappeared.

TBC

So yeah, this chapter is not my best work. But later on, I'll get back to this chapter and fix it up a bit. As for Yggdrasil's voice, imagine him speaking like Soundwave from The Transformers. So keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. And if you haven't heard about bills that were in Congress, they've been stopped for now. But keep your eyes peeled open and your ears ready for listening, because the fight is not over, not by a long shot. Until then, see you later.


End file.
